Military Love
by Cho Vincelin
Summary: Dua letnan militer yang mempunyai sifat yang sama-sama keras kepala dan sama-sama berprestasi di akademi kemiliterannya masing-masing, namun apa jadinya jika mereka disatukan di medan perang yang sama. apakah persaan mereka ikut berperang juga?. Kyumin Stories, GS, And Super Junior Couple
**MILLITARY LOVE**

Cast:

 **Always Kyumin**

And Many more

"Letnan Cho melapor kepangkalan, letnan Cho melapor ke pangkalan" ucap seorang namja yang memakai pekaian tentara yang hendak melaporkan keadaan darurat melalui HoldkyTalky yang dipegangnya,

"masuk letnan Cho, laporkan keadaan disana" jawab seorang namja paruh baya yang memakai pakaian tentara juga, sepertinya adalah pemberi komando, atau yang bisa kita sebut Jendral.

"Keadaan darurat, lima prajurit ku disandera, tiga luka parah, dan yang lain selamat. Mohon kirimkan petugas medis, laporan selesai" lapor sang namja yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan darurat dan meminta bantuan medis untuk menangani prajuritnya yang terluka parah. Namja paruh baya atau jendral yang mendengarkan laporan dari sang anak buah terkejut, bagaimana anak buah yang selama ini dikenalnya tidak berbuat ceroboh bisa menyebabkan lima prajuritnya di sandera, sungguh prestasi yang buruk untuk seorang letnan yang di percayainya.

"aku akan segera mengirim para medis untuk menolong para prajuritmu dan mengirim pasukan khusus yang akan membantumu, berhati-hatilah Cho aku cukup kecewa dengan mu hari ini" balas sang jendral yang terlihat sangat kecewa dengan Letnan Cho.

"ye, dimengerti jendral, gamsahamnida dan jeosonghamnida sudah mengecewakan anda" Jawab letnan cho, sebenarnya ia juga cukup kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri hari ini. Ia dan para prajuritnya diminta untuk membantu prajurit yang berada diberbatasan Korea Selatan dengan Korea Utara, karna tiba-tiba suasana diperbatasan memanas dan terjadi baku tembak.

Entah apa yang membuatnya lengah, ia tidak menyadari bahwa para pasukan tentara Korea Utara sudah ada yang berkamuflase menjadi ilalang yang ada disekitar perbatasan. Apakah dia boleh menyalahkan keadaan yang gelap sekarang karna sudah malam? Tentu saja tidak, sebagai seorang tentara haruslah menjujung tinggi ketelitian dan keselamatan, salah sedikit saja satu nyawa atau bahkan ratusan nyawa bisa melayang, karna memang itulah tugasnya melindungi negara ini.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, letnan?" tanya seorang prajurit yang sedang dalam posis siaga, tiarap sambil mengacungkan senjata laras panjangnya, mengawasi daerah yang ada diepannya. Tentu saja dengan kamuflase rumput ilalang yang ada dihelm tempurnya dan muka yang sudah dicoret oleh tinta khusus.

"Kita tunggu para medis dan pasukan tambahan yang dikirimkan jendral, baru kita mengambil langkah perlahan dan serang mereka mengerti?" Jawab letnan Cho, sebenarnya agak aneh mendengar sahabat sendiri memanggil pangkatnya dan dengan cara yang formal, padahal dia sendiri pun juga seorang letnan.

SSSRREEEKK...

SSSSRREEEKK...

Tiba-tiba ada suara aneh dari belakang yang membuat letnan Cho menoleh kebelakang dan mengacungkan senjatanya, "tenang, kami diutus jendral untuk membantu tim kalian dan kami membawa para medis untuk mengobati pasukan yang terluka". Wow cepat juga perintah sang Jendral untuk membantunya di perbatasan dengan membawa para medis juga.

"Ah... Jeoseonghamnida, prajurit yang terluka aku ungsikan ke belakang pohon besar itu. Aku khawatir mereka akan jadi sasaran empuk lawan jadi aku sembunyikan, dan aku takut mereka kekurangan darah karena banyak darah yang keluar karena luka tembak. Kalian membawa persediaan kantong darah kan?" balas letnan Cho dengan cepat.

"Nde kami membawa banyak"

"Cepatlah mereka akan mati kalau tidak segera ditangani dan pasukan tambahan kalian ikut aku dan dengar kan perintah ku untuk menyerang, kalian semua mengerti" jelas sang letnan yang hanya dibalas anggukan, takut pasukan lawan mendengar karena letnan Cho menjelaskannya dengan volume suara yang kecil bahkan hampir seperti berbisik.

"Jadi begini, aku dan letnan Kim akan berpura-pura menyerahkan diri pada musuh. Dan prajurit Song akan menaruh peledak disekitar tempat sandera dengan diam-diam, aku mau supaya kau melakukannya dengan bersih, selanjutnya tunggu perintah dariku apa semuanya mengerti?"

"ye kami mengerti letnan, tapi apa tidak berbahaya untuk letnan Kim dan letnan Cho?" tanya salah satu prajurit yang sepertinya dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang sudh direncankan letnan Cho,

"aku sudah memikirkan semenjak kalian belum datang, mereka belum bisa menyerah kalau pemimpin pasukan tidak menyerahkan dirinya. Baiklah kita lakuan sekarang, letnan Kim lepas rompi anti pelurumu kita serang mereka bersama" semua yang mendengar perintah letnan Cho kaget, melepas rompi anti peluru yang benar saja mereka benar-benar cari mati.

"Ya... letnan Cho, letnan Kim kalian cari mati pakai kembali rompi anti peluru kalian". Apa yang tadi itu suara seorang yeoja? Yeoja? Prajurit perempuan?

"Nugu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar ada suara yeoja disini?"

"Nde, aku memang yeoja, Letnan Lee. Pakai kembali rompi kalian cepat!"

"tidak ada waktu lagi, aku harus melakuannya, prajurit ku ada disana!"

"aku bilang cepat pakai rompimu!"

"Ya! Ini bukan saat nya untuk berdebat kita ada di medan perang" jawab letnan Kim menengahi, dia heran apakah mereka tidak tau tempat untuk berdebat. Mereka sedang ada di medan perang dan senjata ada di tangan mereka, lalu mereka masih sempat untuk berdebat, lagi pula ia juga menyetujui rencana gila letnan Cho. Ia juga sempat kaget mendengar perintah temanya itu untuk melepaskan rompi anti pelurunya.

Tanpa mendengar ucapan sang yeoja yang mereka ketahui berpangkat sama dengan mereka, letnan Cho dan letnan Kim berjalan sabil mengangkat kedua tangan tanda mereka menyerah. Mereka juga hanya membawa senjata laras pendek dan sebuah pisau, letnan Lee yang melihat dari jauh tentu saja sangat khawatir, ini rencena yang sangat gila mereka hanya membawa senjata seadanya dan tanpa mengenakan rompi anti peluru mereka.

"Aish! Apa yang di lakuakan letnan bodoh itu, bagaimana ia bisa menjadi letnan? Apa ia membayar para atasan, huh", letnan Cho dan letnan Kim terus berjalan sambil mengangkat kedua tagannya menuju gubuk _reot_ yang ada di depannya, prajurit song pun juga terlihat sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan nya menaruh granat di sekitar gubuk itu tanpa ketahuan.

"Aku adalah pemimpin pasukan ini jadi kumohon untuk menukarkan tawanan dengan ku!" para pasukan KoRut yang mendengar itu belum terlalu percaya dengan perkataan nya, paling mereka hanya menyulut mereka untuk percaya dan para pasukan KorSel bisa bebas tanpa terluka sedikit pun.

"Sekali lagi, aku adalah pemimpin pasukan ini. Mari kita bicarakan baik-baik, aku berani mati demi negara dan pasukan ku". _'apa dia bilang barusan? YA! CHO! KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA'_ tentu saja itu hanya geraman dalam hati letnan Kim kalau tidak mereka bisa habis oleh pasukan musuh dan pulang hanya tinggal nama,

Karena sudah merasa cukup percaya akhirnya, para pasukan KoRut membuka pintu gubuk itu dan mempersilahkan masuk. Tapi jangan lupakan senjata laras panjang yang mengacung pada mereka berdua, letnan Cho dan letnan Kim yang sudah berhasil masuk melihat kesekitar ruangan. Mereka melihat teman satu tim mereka yang tangan nya diikat kebelakang dalam posisi berlutut.

"Jadi kau adalah pemimpin mereka?" tanya salah satu prajurit KoRut yang sepertinya berpangkat sama dengan mereka.

"ya, aku adalah pemimpin pasukan ini, cepat bebas kan mereka" jawab letnan Cho dengan sorot mata tajam nya, mendengar hal itu pemimpin mereka berdecih meremehkan. Tidak bisa semudah itu, mereka menyulut kemarahan KorSel karena ada sebab nya.

"Cih... tidak semudah itu, kami harus membunuh salah satu dari kalian baru kami akan membebaskan prajurit payah mu ini" mendengar perkataan itu sedikit banyak menyulut emosi Letnan Cho, lalu letnan Cho dan letnan Kim mengambil senjata laras pendeknya melepas isi pelurunya, jadi mereka hanya bertarung menggunakan pisau saja.

Begitu juga dengan para pasukan KoRut, mereka menjatuhkan senjata mereka dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau. Pertarugan pun tak bisa dihindari enam lawan dua tentu bukan lawan yang seimbang, mereka berusaha saling melukai lawan atau membunuh lawan dengan pisau yang mungkin akan merobek permukaan kulit mereka sampai terlihat tulang putih mereka, pertarungan pun semakin sengit, bahkan beberapa kali tim lawan mengarahkan ujung pisau yang tajam kearaah leher yang tentu saja bisa kita tebak langsung menancap pada leher. Tapi letnan Cho masih bisa mengatasinya,

Letnan Kim pun juga agak kewalahan dengan lawan, pertama karena suasana remang yang ada di dalam gubuk itu jadi letnan Kim dan letnan Cho harus lebih berhati-hati, lalu bagaimana kabar lima prajurit yang disandra itu? Mereka bisa melarikan diri, karena bodohnya para tentera KoRut itu tidak mengikat kaki mereka jadi hanya tangan mereka saja yang diikat.

Pertarungan pun masih berlangsung, letnan Kim berhasil melumpuhkan dua pasukan KoRut dengan melukai kaki mereka tinggal empat lagi, tapi letnan Cho masih kesusahan melumpuhkan pemimpin mereka yang ternyata juga mempunyai ambisi dan pantang menyerah tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya letnan Kim didorong oleh salah satu prajurit musuh dan sikunya tidak sengaja memencet alarm tanda bahaya.

Para pasukan khusus KorSel yang berada diluar pun langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang, tapi letnan Cho belum memberi perintah yang lebih lanjut, dan mereka juga melihat dari luar para pemimpin dari antar masing-masing kelompok itu masih bertarung didalam gubuk itu,

"apa yang harus kita lakuakan sekarang, letnan Lee? Letnan Cho belum memerintah kita untuk bertindak lebih" ucap seorang prajurit yang ada di sebelah letnan Lee yang sepertinya ia juga seorang yeoja tapi dengan pangkat berbeda.a"aishh... apa yang dilakukan letnan bodoh itu di dalam sana, kenapa lama sekali memberi perintah. Tangan ku sudah gatal untuk mengokang senjata ini, kita tunggu saja kalau belum mendapat perintah juga kita maju perlahan, kalian semua mengerti" sebenarnya memang dari tadi letnan Lee gemas dengan tindakan letnan Cho yang terkesan sangat mengulur-ulur waktu. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka melihat letnan Cho didorong keluar oleh pemimpin prajurit KoRut,

"ini adalah kesempatanya kalian semua bersiaplah" perintah letnan Lee, letnan Kim pun juga sebenarnya yang sedari tadi sudah diluar tidak bisa bertindak lebih, pergerakannnya sudah dikunci oleh pasukan tentara KoRut yang ternyata sudah ada yang menunggu di luar. Begitu juga dengan pergerakan letnan Cho, pisau yang ada ditangannya sudah mengarah keleher lawan, tapi sayang dia lengah dan pisau pemimpin tentara KoRut itu sudah mengenai perut sebelah kanan nya. Melihat ada noda darah di pisaunya dia tersenyum licik,

"negera mu memang sedari dulu lemah, lihat aku berhasil melukai salah satu pemimpinnya" tidak terima letnan Cho ingin menancapkan ujung pisau yang dipegangnya, tapi nyeri yang dirasakannya membuat kekuatannya berkurang terlebih lagi satu tentara KoRut mengecungkan senjata laras pendeknya tepat mengarah pada pelipis kiriya.

"sial, dia terkuci cepatlah beri kami perintah kenapa dia lamban sekali" sungguh letnan Lee yang melihatnya sudah gemas dan ingin melepaskan tembakan,

"Prajurit Song bisa kah kau bersiap untuk memencet tombol granatnnya? Dan kau Hyukjae-ssi, arahkan laser senjatamu tepat di kepala prajurit lawan yang mengacungkan senjatanya pada letnan Cho, kalau mereka sudah bertindak lebih kita lawan mereka"

Sedangkan disana letnan Cho dan letnan Kim sedang memikirkan jalan keluar untuk mengalahkan lawan, sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menyuruh pasukan yang telah bersiap untuk menjatuhkan mereka, tapi keduanya memilih jalan tenang supaya tidak menimbulkan keributan.

"Memang sedari dulu negara kita selalu bermusuhan, tapi tidak kah kita membicarakan masalah ini dengan cara yang lebih berperikemanusiaan? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu sekali lagi, aku tau kau orang baik, tapi kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik? Aku tidak mau ada korban lagi, lagi pula kau sudah melukaiku. Kau berhasil menjalankan misimu" balas letnan Cho sambil menanhan nyeri diperutnya, darah juga sudah menodai seragamnya. Ia benar bukan, mereka sudah berhasil melukai pemimpinnya kenapa mereka belum mundur?

"Kau memang orang yang penuh ambisi sama denganku, itu terlihat dari cara bertarungmu tadi. Kau berhasil mengelak dari beberapa seranganku, baik mari bertemu dimasa depan, aku harap kau akan lebih baik dari ini. Jatukan senjata kalian, kita mundur sekarang juga belum saatnya kita berperang" melihat tentara KoRut meundur para pasukan yang sedari tadi tiarap berdiri seketika dengan wajah yang kecewa dan kaget, hei yang benar saja mereka berdua meneyelesaikannya tanpa ada sura tembakan.

"YA! LETNAN CHO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!? KAU MEMBUATNYA LARI, SEDANGKAN PELURUKU MASIH UTUH" teriak letnan Lee dari kejauhan, astaga apa dia tidak tau kalau dia sedari tadi gemas bahkan rasa gemasnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun kepala. Sedangkan letnan Cho tidak mengindahkan teriakan letnan Lee dia harus melaporkan kepangkalan keadaan yang sudah kondusif, setelah mendengarkan perintah untuk kembali barulah letanan Cho menanggapi perkataan letnan Lee.

"bisakah kau tidak berteriak letnan Lee, kau tau ini diperbataasan jangan sampai memancing lawan untuk kembali menyerang. Ini cara ku dan aku yang memimpin pasukan ini, caraku adalah melakukannya dengan tidak dengan sura bising, aku tau hari ini aku sangat ceroboh tapi setiap manusia mempunyai kekurangannya masing-masingkan? Baiklah kita kembali kebarak masing-masing" perintah letnan Cho dan mereka menurutinya,

"Tapi bagaimana dengan luka mu Cho?" tanya Letnan Kim, jangan sanga letnan Kim tidak melihatnya meskipun tadi posisi nya membelakangi Letnan Cho tapi mata sipitnya melihat perus Letnan Cho yang terkena sayatan pisau musuh tadi,

"Ah... ini bisa disembuhkan di pangkalan setelah kita sampai, masih bisa ku atasi tenang saja" mendengar itu letnan Lee yang sudah berjalan mendahului dua letnan tampan ini langsung berbalik _'letnan Cho terluka?'_.

"Kau terluka? Dimana biar para medis langsung mengambil pertolongan pertama" tanya letnan Lee yang kemudian menghampiri Letnan Cho yang belum bergerak sama sekali dari posisi nya,

"Aku bilang bisa mengatasinya, lagi pula ini tidak terlalu sakit, sayatannya juga tidakterlalu dalam"

"Tidak terlalu dalam katamu? Ya letnan Cho kau- ..."

"Sudahlah letnan Lee dia memang begitu" letnan Kim kembali menengahi mereka berdua, dia sudah terlalu lelah biarlah kalau letnan Cho sudah maunya seperti itu. Kemudian mereka jalan meninggalkan beberapa prajurit yang sudah ditugaskan mengganti pasukan yang tadi menjaga perbatasan.

Apa aku belum memperkenalkan mereka? Baiklah kalau kalian penasaran. Letnan Cho atau lengkapnya adalah Letnan Cho Kyuhyun, bergabung di akademi kemiliteran sejak lulus dari SMA. Kenapa bisa begitu? Kakeknya adalah seorang pensiunan Mayor Jendral, kaget? Ya begitulah aku pun juga kaget. Dia tertarik dengan dunia kemiliteran karena sedari kecil sudah sering mendegarkan cerita peperangan yang di lalui kakeknya dulu, namanya juga anak kecil mendengar cerita itu ia membayangkan dirinya sendiri memegang senjata dan memakai seragam tentara pasti sangat gagah dan keren, apalagi ditambah tampang yang dari kecil sudah terlihat tampan. Bertanya apa pekerjaan ayahnya? Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses, sang ayah tau kalau dari kecil Kyuhyun ingin menjadi tentara karna cerita perang dari kakeknya. Jadi ia membiarkan Kyuhyun mengejar cita-cita nya yang sedari kecil ia inginkan, sedangan yang meneruskan perusahaan adalah sang kakak perempuan, Cho Ahra. Dan Ahra yang mendapat mandat langsung dari ayahnya tidak merasa keberatan jika dirinya lah yang ditunjuk untuk meneruskan perusahaan.

Selanjutnya Letnan Kim Jong Woon atau teman-teman di akademi maupun teman satu timnnya memanggil Yesung, bergabung dengan akademi kemiliteran karena perintah dari sang ayah sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Yesung adalah namja yatim piatu, ia juga tidak kaya, ibunya meninggal pada saat melahirkanya dan sang ayah yang banting tulang untuk menyekolahkannya divonis dokter menderita kanker otak. Karena tidak mempunyai biaya ayah Yesung tidak menjalani kemoterapy, masih menempel kata-kata sang ayah yang tidak mau menjalankan kemoterapy,

' _ **Lebih baik uangnya aku tabung untuk masa depanmu dari pada harus menjalankan kemoterapi, memang ini sudah takdir appa untuk menyusul eomma mu'**_. Begitulah yang dikatakan sang ayah, Yesung bisa berbuat apa kalau ayahnya sudah berata seperti itu, ayahnya adalah harta yang paling berharga untuknya. Sedari Yesung masih bayi ayahnya memegang dua kendali sekaligus yaitu sebagai seorang ayah dan ibu, jadi apa slahny ia menuruti pesan terakhir dari ayahnya untuk menjadi tentara dan mengabdi pada negara.

Letnan Lee Sungmin, letnan yeoja yang sudah diakui keberhasilannya di akademi kemiliteran tanpa bantuan orang tuanya, bantuan orang tuanya? Memang orang tuanya Sungmin siapa sampai bisa seperti itu? Yap, kedua orang tua Sungmin juga seoarang tentara, tapi sekarang hanya ayahnya saja sedangkan ibunya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri saat Sungmin resmi bergabung di kemiliteran. Ayahnya sekarang mendudki jabatan tertinggi di kemiliteran,

Sebenarnya Sungmin pernah diperlakukan secara khusus pada saat dia melakukan pendidikan militer dulu, misalnya temannya yang lain berlari hingga tiga puluh meter sedang kan hanya dirinya yang lima belas meter. Ia sudah menebak ini pasti perbuatan sang ayah yang menduduki jabatan tertinggi, Sungmin mersa jengah karena bukan sekali dua kali ia di perlakukan khusus tapi cukup sering, akhirnya saat itu juga Sungmin menemui ayahnya dan berkata ingin diperlakuakan sama dengan yang lainnya, ia tidak mau di cap sebagai lulusan akademi militer karena bantuan dari ayahnya.

Sungmin mau menjadi lulusan terbaik akademi militer tanpa _embel-embel_ anak dari seorang Mayor Jendral kemiliteran, ia mau menjadi lulusan terbaik akademi militer atas namanya sendiri bukan karena sang ayah.

Selanjutnya ada dua sahabat Sungmin yang sangat ceria dan juga cerewet yaitu Kim Ryeowook dan Lee Hyuk Jae atau Eunhyuk, mereka memang satu angkatan dengan Sungmin, tapi Sungmin yang sekarang sudah menjadi Letnan karna prestasinya sedangkan kedua orang ini masih berusaha mengejar Sungmin untuk menjadi letnan. Mereka masih berpangkat Kopral, jadi tidak heran mereka berdua sangat bekerja keras untuk mengejar pangkat Sungmin, ya walaupun mereka tau harus mejalani pelatihan yang lebih keras lagi.

Kopral Kim Ryeowook, mengikuti akademi militer karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya. Ryeowook memang sempat menolak di awal, tapi saat menjalaninya Ryeowook merasa nyaman apalagi mempunyai teman-teman baru. Menurutnya masuk akademi militer banyak suka dukanya, sukanya adalah mempunyai banyak teman, sering bertukar cerita walaupun dengan waktu yang singkat, dan saling mendukung satu sama lain jika ada teman yang keusahan. Dukanya, adalah disaat teman mereka pergi mengunduran diri dari pendidikan akademi militer, karena memang sebagian dari mereka tidak kuat dengan llatihan fisik yang sangat berat.

Kopral Lee Eunhyuk, teman Sungmin yang satu ini juga karna paksaan kedua orang tuanya, kedua orang tua Eunhyuk tau kalau cita-citanya adalah menjadi dancer profesional. Orang tua Eunhyuk lebih suka Eunhyuk mengengap dance adalah hobi bukan cita-cita, orang tua Eunhyuk juga sering berkata bahwa menjadi seorang dancer tidak menjamin masa depan yang indah, kalau kaki Eunhyuk terluka dan tidak bisa untuk menari apa Eunhyuk masih akan meneruskan cita-citanya itu? Akhir nya Eunhyuk pun mengikuti akademi militer tersebut dan bertemu dengan sahabat baru.

 _ **=KYUMIN=**_

TBC


End file.
